


Petty Crime

by PsychedelicShips



Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [36]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Good Friend, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, dukeceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicShips/pseuds/PsychedelicShips
Summary: Remus isn’t having a good day, but Janus has an idea.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846756
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Petty Crime

“You don’t look miserable at all. What happened?” Janus wrinkled his nose at the smell of Remus’s room. 

Remus pouted, nodding in response. “No one wants me around. I’m not allowed to pop up!”

“Well, you did throw a beating heart at Patton,” Janus replied. “That wasn’t hilarious at all, but definitely made your social status better.”

Remus groaned. 

“I have an idea,” after ensuring he wouldn’t dity his cloak with whatever stained the carpet, Janus kneeled next to Remus. “Want to commit some petty crimes? That always cheers you up.”

Remus looked at Janus, interest sparking in his eyes.


End file.
